Who do you love?
by cityangelz
Summary: Haruhi reflects on the people she loves. NO PAIRINGS. [ONESHOT] [REPOSTED!]


**Summary: ****Haruhi**** reflects on ****the people**** she loves. NO PAIRINGS.**

**Disclaimer: How do I wish ****Ouran**** High School Host Club and each of the really hot members belong to me.**

**A/N: This is a repost. ****Realised**** there was a bunch of errors in the previous version. If anybody spots anything let me know please! I do beta reading but sometimes it's a bit hard to see the mistake in your own work P**

It started out like every normal day in the host club. Each of the hosts (except for Kyouya it seems) is taking care of their hosting duties. Yes, it was a fairly normal host club day.

Our heroine who is of course disguised like a hero, Fujioka Haruhi, was in the midst of her hosting duties too when one of her customers asked a surprising question.

"Haruhi-kun, do you have somebody you love?" The question stunned Haruhi for awhile. She stopped to think before answering.

"Well, there is my father. He may be irritating at times but he is always trying to take care of me. I know he loves me, he is always telling me so and I, I definitely do love him too. And of course, we both miss my mother every day," Haruhi said a rare tone of wistfulness entering her voice. Her customers gushed at the loving relationship she seems to have with her father. Suddenly another voice added another dimension to the question.

"How about someone not from your family, Haruhi-kun? Maybe someone of the opposite gender?" The young lady blushed at her rather daring question.

"Hmm… I don't know. I've never really thought about that. I really believe that I need to concentrate on school and after that building up my career first and all that…" Haruhi trails off. She suddenly flashed her winning smile, the one that got her the title of natural host, at the ladies saying "Well, maybe it's because I enjoy spending time with everybody now that I'm also not thinking about love and all that."

The girls at her table half-swooned at the sight of that smile and the words accompanying it. Haruhi cringed at the girls' reactions. While every word she said is true, it always makes her feel ridiculous when they react that way to her words and actions. She's a girl too isn't she? But does she act like all these giggly girls in the room right now? A strong, unequivocal NO!

A glimpse at the clock indicated that her time with these girls is over. Thanking them for their visit, she walked them out the door.

"Hmmm… There's still 15 minutes before my next bunch of customers arrive. Those girls sure are weird just now," that may be what she was thinking but at the back of her mind, she was still thinking about their question.

"Who do I love…?" Somehow, almost without meaning too, her eyes latched on to each and every member of the host club in turn. Tamaki, the over-dramatic king of the host club who is kind and oh so charming and his counterpart Kyouya, the shadow king who is probably no less kind then his best friend but just a bit more calculating and capable of emitting an evil air. Her attention then shifted to the two cousins. Mori, tall and stoic, always there to protect his cousin and the rest of the host club too while Hani is short, cute and bubbly. That cute, bubbly exterior is nothing more than a package for a brilliant and very perceptive mind though. Then there are the twins. She smiled a bit seeing that they are playing their "Guess which one is Hikaru-kun game". It actually surprises her too that she can tell them apart so easily but in her mind, they really are just so different. She reflects on her feelings for them, coming to a rather surprising conclusion. She loves them. Each and every one of these young men, whom she didn't know the year before is such a big part of her life now and she does love them. They are like, like, the brothers she never had. Her smiled widened at the thought of preserving her friendship with each and every one of these guys, these people who are beginning to mean so much to her. So, she does love them all, equally. She was sure of it.

"Ne, Takashi. Do you think Haru-chan would ever realize that she loves one of us more than the rest?" Hani plaintively asked his cousin.

**A/N: OHSHC is a ****shoujo****manga**** after all. There has to be a hint of romance isn't it??****Haha**** Just FYI, I'm a ****TamaXHaru**** person. Read and review alright? This is like only my second ****fic**** on this site. ****First one for OHSHC.**** Constructive criticisms would so rock. D**** Actually any kind of comment (that makes sense) would be great.**


End file.
